Vanellope's near death experience
by Ranellope forever
Summary: Cowritten by me and sweetprincess900045. When Vanellope is gravely injured by a tornado, will Rancis be able to save her?
1. Chapter 1

Vanellope von Schweetz, the president of Sugar Rush, was about to compete in the Random Roster Race, which would determine the next day's racers. She was sitting at the finish line, waiting for the race to start. Suddenly, a siren sounded. Vanellope wondered out loud, "What's happening? Nothing dangerous occurs in this game, anyway." Then she saw it.

Several hours earlier, a severe thunderstorm had formed in the game. It had now reached full strength, and begun to rotate. A funnel cloud quickly dropped out of the storm. Soon, it touched the ground, officially becoming a tornado. Vanellope saw the tornado, and screamed out, "TORNADO! EVERYONE UNDERGROUND NOW!" All the racers quickly scrambled for the nearest sturdy structure, which happened to be Vanellope's castle. Unfortunately for Vanellope, Candlehead locked the doors before Vanellope reached the castle. She was now at the mercy of the tornado.


	2. Chapter 2

She bashed her fists against the doors, trying to get someone to open the door. "Candlehead! Taffyta! Someone, open the door!" she screamed over the howling wind. She felt the heavy gust of wind hit her neck, making her shiver. She turned around and dashed off, trying to find shelter. The wind grew stronger and stronger, but, being the brave and courageous girl she was, she kept pushing through. 'Must find shelter,' she thought to herself as she came to the speedway. 'I have to stay safe! No matter what!'

The wind quickly got intense. Many things began to disappear in the tornado. Vanellope tried to stay strong, but because of the intensity of the wind, she slowly felt her feet being lifted up from the ground. A loud creak was heard behind her, which gained the young girl's attention. She turned around and saw that one of the stands was falling down. Vanellope's eyes widened and she stood in the very spot. She closed her eyes and screamed as loud as she could, crying out for help. Then the world around her grew dark.

After twenty minutes, the tornado subsided and it was safe to go back outside. Everyone walked outside of the castle and took in the sight of the damage the tornado left behind. Parts of karts were damaged and scattered everywhere, buildings collapsed and many candy cane trees lied on the ground. "Oh no," Taffyta gasped her hands on her lips.

"It's okay, Taffyta. Vanellope will fix it," Candlehead assured her friend. All at once, the racers finally realized that their ruler wasn't with them. "Where's Vanellope?" Rancis demanded, his eyes wandering around frantically. Without even waiting for an answer, he dashed off to find his beloved racer. He ran towards the speedway and began digging through rubble, anxiety taking control. Finally, he saw Vanellope and lifted her up from the mess. Her clothes were tattered and ripped and her cheeks were stained with blood. "Vanellope?" he whispered.

She moaned and smiled painfully at him. "Rancis? I don't feel okay," she whimpered, coughing violently. Rancis nodded and carried her off toward his house, where he can help take care of her fatal wounds.


	3. Chapter 3

Rancis tried to keep Vanellope alive for as long as possible. Eventually, however, he was forced to call for an ambulance to take her to the Sugar Rush hospital. While he waited for the ambulance to arrive, he wondered what his life would be like if she didn't survive. Then, he just sat down and cried. His true love could die at any second, and he was helpless to keep her alive.

The ambulance soon arrived. As Vanellope was being loaded in, she weakly told Rancis, "If I don't survive, I leave all of my possessions to you. I have loved you from first sight." Rancis replied, "Hush, baby. I know you'll pull through this. You're strong!" Then the ambulance pulled away.

Rancis started to go back inside, but then stopped. Whether or not Vanellope lived, he needed to be by her side. Hopping in his kart, he rushed off to the hospital. Once there, he was asked to stay in the waiting room until it was known whether she'd live or not. The doctors soon came back out. Rancis instantly perked up, hoping she'd lived. Their faces, however, were solemn. They told him, "I'm sorry, Rancis, but Vanellope's gone. Her injuries were too severe for her to survive."


	4. Chapter 4

Rancis felt his heart stop immediately once he heard those words come out of the doctor's mouth. "She's…gone?" he asked in disbelief. They shook their heads and patted his shoulder, but Rancis merely slapped their hands away. Rage took over his body and he swung a punch at one of them, knocking him to the ground. "How could you let her die?!" he yelled viciously "How could you let the most important person to me die right there on a hospital bed?! What kind of doctors are you?"

Rancis huffed and puffed heavily, his face steaming red. Glaring at them, he stormed out of the hospital in anger. He walked out and bashed his fists against his kart, tears trickling down his face. "No. this isn't right. She can't be dead, she can't be!" he yelled out. He dropped to his knees and sobbed loudly, mourning for the loss of his beloved princess. "I will always love you, Vanellope. I won't let you down," he murmured.

It had been just a week since the loss of Sugar Rush's ruler, and everyone, even Taffyta, was still upset. Since Vanellope loved Rancis, she left all of her possessions for her butterfingers, including the throne. Rancis was now prince of Sugar Rush, on the behalf of his lady. Though Rancis smiled at everyone at his coronation, deep in his heart he solemnly wished Vanellope was here. Vanellope looked down at Rancis, a sad smile on her face. A sparkling tear streamed down her face as she blew him a kiss. "I love you, Rancis. Don't you ever forget that," she whispered. And then she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Rancis wandered around Sugar Rush, forlorn and depressed without Vanellope. As a testament to her memory, he hung a tapestry of her face from the castle's balcony. He also took over driving her kart in every race. Candlehead, Taffyta and the other racers were remorseful for all the years they'd bullied her, kicked her around like a rock.

One day, Rancis decided that, without Vanellope, life wasn't worth living. He knew that glitches didn't regenerate, even if they died inside their own game (Vanellope is the only exception to this). So he went into the code room and made himself a glitch. Coming back out, he journeyed to the top of the castle.

He was about to throw himself off when he heard a voice. It was a little girl's voice, one that he'd heard many times before. "Vanellope?" he asked. The voice responded, "Yes, Rancis, it's me, Vanellope. I was watching the whole thing from above. Don't kill yourself just because you want to be with me. I may have had an untimely death, but I want you to live a full life. I love you, Rancis, and I always will."

Rancis had heard the story of Snow White – how she was revived by the kiss of a prince. He wondered if Vanellope could also be revived by a kiss, and decided to find out. Rushing to the freezer where Vanellope's body was being kept, he opened the door and took out the body. After she'd thawed out, he bent down and gently kissed her.

The color returned to her skin, and soon her chest began rising and falling. As she weakly opened her eyes, she saw Rancis standing before her. "Rancis?" she asked. "How can I be alive? I was killed by that tornado." Rancis replied, "My kiss. My kiss brought you back to life."

- Epilogue -

A few months later, Rancis married Vanellope. It was a fantastic ceremony. Taffyta, Candlehead and the other racers were all in attendance. Ralph, Felix and Calhoun also attended. As the newly married couple departed on their honeymoon, everyone cheered and clapped. A bright future lay ahead, not only for Rancis and Vanellope, but for all the characters in the arcade.

THE END


End file.
